


Blood is thicker then water

by orphan_account



Series: King for a day [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Child Abuse, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Kyle, a normal teenage boy, beating at school, bullied, and Made fun by friends, Beaten by abusive relationship,  hurt sexual, by family, Big disappointment, by Parents, can kyle over come what Griefs him so much gulit? And pain over the last years? Or will it kill him by the time they got over there stupid Boytoy love is never the expect in Kyle's life,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith, truthfully, Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Waring!: COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AU SUPERHEORS/SUPEROWERS,ABUSIVE!PARENTS, ABUSIVE!FRIENDS ETC ETC,
> 
> So heres a AU, Kenny, (Who's completely a superhero, and only superhero. ) And kyle, if ya ask Kyle is 15, Kenny is 18 and, everyone else is either 16 or 15, (attention i made stan marsh one year older like kenny, stan is 18 ha..okay read on)enjoy~~!

It wasn't bad then before...Kyle has had worse injuries before, not to mention the bruises, from his parents he sits in the Police office again, His boyfriend in jail for Underage drinking, and Abusive Acts towards other people.

It was the third time..He swears he didn't say crap, but he still beats him, its not better at home either, His parents have no respect for him, completely Forget to come get him when he falls asleep for dinner, And when he is up and at the dinner time, they completely ignore him, they don't even ask him how school is or is he doing fine? His brother -Adopted brother- Senses it, and tries to start a conversation with them all, but what little could he do? He was ten, and kyle was fifteen,  a big fight started out at his parents house, he tried to reason with them, telling them to treat him like a normal person like he was there child for once, but all he got was a slap in the face and, a lecture, His little brother tried to stick up for him even!  But all His brother got was a yell and Grounded for a week, 

Sometimes kyle wonders why they even had a kid muchless adopt one? 

Kyle will never answer that one. 

So instead he yelled smashed some things, and walked out the door to his boyfriend's house -With stealing his mothers wallet and dad's wallet in exchange,- He got a call from his boyfriend, saying he was arrested, for underage drinking,  kyle doesn't know why he stays with him, he repeatedly beats him, 

He guess its all the attention, he's gonna get then, from his parents

A soft voice Brings him out of his thoughts as he looks up to see a female cop, 

"Is you're name Mr.Broflovski?" She ask

Kyle answers with a "Yes," and she leads him to the jail cell, where his currently,  Boyfriend is he looks, wasted, and gulity at the same time, 

Kyle didn't know what happened in the last few years, they were lovely dovey, before and his boyfriend never beated him before, kyle always expects something is at home happens and People tend to get really sensitive and start Hurting people they love close them, and his dad believes  " that's all abunch of bullcrap,'

"Mr.Marsh?" The raven haired boy looks up, his left eye is bruised,  and the Smell of alcohol hits Kyle nose, he feels like throwing up, 

The female cop stiffens "You're a very lucky man Mr,Marsh, if it weren't for you friend-"

"boyfriend-" Stan Interruptes 

"Boyfriend, You'd been here all weekend. " 

Kyle, couldn't imagine stan staying here all weekend,  he'll freak out for one thing, the jail cell well screw him up. 

Kyle pays for the fine, and they let stan out, unlocking the handcuffs, on his wrist, there all red, as stan waits outside probably,  not the risk of going to jail again, he doesn't try anything stupid while the lady (Her name appears to be Ms.Testaburger or wendy she says to call her.)

"If i were you.." Wendy starts..

"I would set up a intervention." She finishes, 

Kyle sighs, everyone's been saying that to kyle. But he's to afraid, to, and he doesn't wanna get stan in anymore trouble then he is, 

Wendy leaves And kyle heads outside to stan, digging in his pockets for the cigarettes. He never tried them himself but Stan has, he is not old enough to buy cigarettes but his friend Kenny, (His only friend that doesn't abuse him.) Is eighteen, and can get them fir kyle when Stan is stress-Witch is alot.- kyle always tries to pay kenny back somehow, but kenny only refuses everytime, Kenny doesn't rarely smoke much like kyle, kenny barely hates it cause his parents smoke and drink, and kenny always said he didn't wanna turn outlike them, but ge also said he wouldn't trade his parent for the world, he rather have drunken parents then abusive ones, thats when he stops right there an apologises everytime, kyle doesn't mind it, 

Kenny has also repeatedly times begged kyle to report his parents to social services,  but kyle always declined, saying he could end up worse then before, Kenny said he would adopt kyle if that was necessary,  kyle barely just laughed, 

But it was a true statement, Kenny can Adopt kyle, but The odds of that Are hard, and being eighteen you have to go threw all that House check background check crap, Kyle couldn't imagine doing something like that to kenny,, but of course kenny wouldn't care, all Kenny would think of atleast 'I got you outta that Abusive home.' 

Sighing again he hands the cigarettes to Stan "Here..i figured you already gone crazy enough without a smoke all day.' Kyle tries to force a laugh from stan, who looks incredibly gulity, 

Sighing again, for like the third time, 

Stan just puts the cigarettes in his pockets, "I'm guessing You'd rather go to a motel?"

A small nod, and kyle grabs stan's Cold hand and they head of to the closest motel, kyle pays for it, and they head to there room and sit down on the bed, 

Kyle speaks,

"I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about that black eye you got?"

 


	2. Like a mother

Kyle, really wished he hadn't asked, all kyle had to do was ask one fucking question and stan lashes out how the hell was he supposed to know? He's the boyfriend -The mature one apparently. - and all he did was a question, he cares for stan, he really dose, 

But he just can't be there with him right now, kyle lightly knocks, on the Mcocrmkic's door, there parents his don't really have good history, something about fishing? Or lawyer?

A Grumble and a loud voice answers "Yea? What fuck who s'it?"

The door is opened then no other, Kenny's dad,

"Oh...it's s'you"

"Hello, Mr.McCormick I-"

Kenny's dad payed no interest in kyle's sputtering,  and yelled where is supposed to be the upstairs

"Kenny! Yer Friend is here! Get yer ass down here!'

Kyle was almost glade, but not likely, 

Feet heard from upstairs, and kyle actually cruses, under his breath he should've stolen his mom's make up if he didn't knew stan was gonna lash out at him.

Kenny, looked at kyle and grinned "Hey! Buddy I haven'-"  noticing the black ans bruised eye on kyle, who clearly wishes he would've have brought make up,

Rage built up in kenny "What happened to you're eye?"

Dammit..Kyle swore under his breath, thinking of a believable excuse "I..Fell down and hit my on the doorknob." 

Kyle knew that was a fucking lame excuse

Kenny's dad spoke "Oh yer, i did that before, hurt like a bitch." 

Well..Its Truthful? Atleast kyle thinks

Kenny, grabbed kyle's wrist not roughly but enough for kenny to drag kyle to kenny's room so they could talk in "Private."

Kenny close his locking it in exchange, he turned 

"Did that Asshole do this?" He gestures to the black and blue eye

"Kenny, n-no i-"

That excuse didn't work on kenny, his hands cruled in to fist, his knuckles were so white,  it looked like snow

Kenny spoke, no calmness in his voice pure hate, and rage "Kyle, I'm asking you a fucking question,  and tell me fucking somethinv legitimate for once!"

Kenny's rage didn't hide, kyle wasn't afraid of it, seeing as how he dealt with it before,

"Yes! Fucking yes! There are.you happy? Beat me!" Kyle had no problem showing his rage too, 

"No, I'm not happy kyle." Kenny's fist uncruled from punching someone in the dick look, but the rage was still there the hate was, And kyle could tell kenny wanted to punch stan in the dick,

"You shouldn't be around him, one day might actually go to far, and you could end up in a hospital kyle you need-'

"I know what i'm doing, " kyle interrupted 

Kenny, didn't think so, but he held his rage, and hatered taken a deep breath, and calming down 

"No you don't kyle! You say you do but in reality you don't! What've...what've one night he hits you so hard h-he kills you!"

Kyle wanted to speak but kenny, wasn't "For christ sakes! If he does then i might go on a lunatic rampage and kill him!"

Kyle, hugged kenny, ignoring the the stress in him, he's lucky to have kenny as a friend "Ken, I know what I'm doing." 

Kenny's shoulder slumped against the hug, 

"No you don't. "

"I do kenny."

Kyle stiffen for minute enjoying the hug,

"I was just wondering. -"

"Of course you can stay the night." Kenny said fast, 

"You could stay forever if i could make you. '

Kenny would, He doesn't wanna hand kyle over to the world of idiots, scumbags, he wants to take kyle tie him up and keep him in his nest forever, but kenny knows he's being selfish, kyle needs to grow, 

But kenny doesn't want him to, hell he didn't even like kyle dating,   a fucking eighteen year old when kyle showed him, the guy seemed fine at first, but kyle just says he's got issues at home, if he gots re issues at home he should talk about it with kyle, let alone beat him, 

Kenny, wants to just protect Kyle and keep him under his wing like a mother would do, but kenny knows he's being

Really shellfish Again.


	3. Mysterion

The light in the city of south park, was Dim in downtown,  The houses abandoned, with gun shots threw the glass of the window, or splattered blood, on the carpets inside from a crime, rusted Buildings, grass weeds sticking out from the alley way's,

It looked like a shitty ghost town, in one of those bad Horror movies, were the girl walks threw it, and Nothing pops put but she's still scared as shit.

There was no crime tonight, his purple cape swooshing threw the wind, he watched, every night He fought endless Robbers, break ins, and someone stealing a lady's purse, but not tonight, there was no crime, apparently the police got off there lazy asses and arrested some bullshitter criminals for once, but that won't last long, He knows it 

Mysterion sighs, he is actually glade There is no crime, Cause he would not focus on the criminal his mind is still to dazed, and He halfy blames kyle's boyfriend, 

He wonders if he could catch that manipulating, Son of a little bitch, in a crime, maybe smoking pot? With his buddies,  but then he thinks if kyle finds out He knows he can't force kyle away from Stan, Kyle's to stupid-He isn't sure stupid is the word.- more like to lovestruck, he's afraid if he leaves him, He'll be lonely, or won't get attention,  that's a problem Mysterion will have to face, if he actually catches stan doing something 

If there is a criminal righr now, he'll be thinking that its stan and he'll beat the shit out of that motherfucker, oh he only wishes 

A female voice screams, as Mysterion Grins

 _Time for some action._ Mysterion thought, jumping down on the hard cement, cape flowing. 

*~*~*

That was a extreme he nearly, almost killed the guy, lucky he stopped himself calling the Police while handing the purse to the lady and grinning while Wooshing back home, before the police came

He literally had to crawl in to kevin's window, Kyle was sleeping in his room, and he didn't want kyle waking up seeing a Stranger threw kenny's window, cause damn, he maybe lovestruck, but he packs a mean punch when kenny tried to surprise him last time by putting his hands over his eyes he nearly screamed and punched him in the gut, 

Kenny grinned, 'He could be a good sidekick someday.' 

Getting his left leg threw the window,  he grunted quietly sneaking in to his by taken off the outfit and hiding it quickly with kyle noticing it, 

He was asleep, kenny smiled getting in to bed with him he sighed in relief crashing to sleep, in a instant.

*~*~*~*~*

Morning was just around the corner, and kenny didn't feel like getting up cause shit he was sore, and school sucks,

"Kenny?"  Ken groan 

"Ken? Its time to get up.'the voice was rasp and shaky 

Kenny opened his eyes, his vision blurry 

"Wha...what time is it?" Kenny yawned stretching, 

"Seven." Kyle said

Kenny groaned "Shit kyle...can't we just sleep here all day?"

"No, and you know they have this new crappy police thing at South park high."

"Oh right...Fucking law..why must it hate me?"

"I don't like school much as the next guy, but atleast I'm not complaining like you." Kyle Snickered

"Oh pssh, I'm not complaining thats just showing my love." Kenny makes a heart gesture with his hands 

Kyle laughs "Yeah right, c'mon or we'll go to jail," 

"We all know jail is better then School, kyle~~ don't drop the soap~~" kenny laughs, get up from the bed 

Kyle laughs with him knowing that bit "Yeah yeah,"

*~*~*~*~*

They sat at the lunch table all the time, "What do you think of Miley Cyrus? " kenny blurts 

Kyle tries hard not to laugh "What? Heh... what?" His face betrays him 

 

"Y'know? Twerk? Miley Cyrus invented it?"

Kyle laughs "Wrecking ball?"  Remember that video Kenny sent him on his laptop 

Kenny grinned "Yes, i can't believe you watched that!"

"And that Bart baker one?" Kyle snickers, 

"I didn't think you'd watch both!" Kenny's laughing now

"I was planning not to but my laptop betrayed me." 

Kenny Jokes "Oh no whatever will you do now?" 

There table is filled with giggles and laughing

Over across from them, is stan and cartman, with clyde craig butters, and Tweek 

Stan looks guilty,  and depressed over hitting kyle but he doesn't mean too, its just..he's really stress from his parents right now, 

"Stop being a pussy Stan." Cartman says picking at his food, its green and Mushy with Circle tomatoes 

"What the fuck is this shit even?" Clyde groans, shoving the food aside 

"I'm not a fucking pussy fatass, atleast i drink, instead of you're lies." Stan snarls 

Cartman ignores him picking at the mushy Green potatoes and Tomatoes. 

"Aw jeez stan I'm s-sure Kyle would forgive y-ya, after a-all Kyle's g-got a g-great personality." Butter chimed trying cheer up stan, 

It didn't work, instead stan took it the wrong way. 

Cartman noticed "Shut up butters." He said that as a warning, he knows how stan gets if anyone Touches, or even talks about kyle

Stans hands wrapped around the end of the lunch table, tightly his knuckles were white 

"What the fuck is that supposed to me butters?" He looked ready about to kill butters. 

Butters flinched, scared and Cartman can't blame him , Stans insane, when he dated Bebe fucking stevens, she cheated on him too many times ,and stan nearly beat the shit out of the guys bebe cheated on him with -Ahem almost nearly killed.- 

"N-nothing all i was saying i-is that K-kyle will f-forgive-"

"Shut. The. fuck up. Butters. Now." Cartman growled this was a second warning, he didn't wanna see his -Soon -to-be boyfriend.- Gettimg torn to shreds by stan fucking marsh, He didn't wanna Make butters scared but he also didn't want convince stan any more,  even he knew his limits. 

Don't mess with fucking stan marsh, when talking about kyle. 

Butters noticed the worry and waring in eric's eyes he got the hint. "I-I'll stop talking now...S-sorry,"

Stan seem to calm, down knowning butters wasn't talking about kyle that way,  

Cartman sighed, he looked at stan "Go fucking apologize already, we don't need this depressed crap around this table."

Stan sighed heavily,  Cartman was right,

Getting up from the table, and going towards kyles, he heard laughter.. from kyle

He's silent...he doesn't know what to say, 'Kyle, I'm sorry i hit you yesterday, could you ever forgive me?' That would start out bad, plus his friend named kenny, is heard to be a badass fighter,

The lunch bell rang and for a second he's glade, but the part of him is not 

*~*~*~*~*

Stan, finds kyle at his locker getting his history books, stan makes up the nearv to go and talk to him, 

"K-kyle?" His voice is quiet

Kyle looks up, seeing stan, in his usually white shirt, blue jeans, and Baggy black bangs 

"Stan?" Kyle's almost afraid to approach him 

"H-hey." He looks miserable. 

"Stan...you look.."kyle stopped himself remembering last night

"I-i came..to apologize...I-i know you w-were just worried,  a-and i shouldn't have..P-punched you."

Kyle tensions "stan.,,really its okay i shouldn't have asked in the firsr place.."

Stan looked like shit "I'm really sorry, kyle y-you know me and my parents aren't on good terms....ever since i uhh..told i wasn't going to be force in marriage, "

Kyle shoulders shrug in relief,  his hand touching stans shoulder "Its...okay....Stan really..I know."

Stan's arms carefully went aroumd kyle not to hurt him, kyle hugged back. 

Kyle doesn't know how long they stood there but if felt like Forever 

*~*~*~**~*

As they sat in class, the kids were yelling making fun one another, and and passing notes or kissing, 

Kyle didn't noticed, but there was a note on his desk, 

He opened it, 

_kyle, Meet me out back i have something to tell you. -Kenny xoxoxox_

kyle, looked up to see Kenny wink at him, kyle sighed he's glade stan was looking out the window putting the Paper in his bag, he focused on the bored,

The teacher came in grabing a ruler and hitting it hard on the desk making everyone jump, stop passing notes, and jumping back in to there own seats, The man wore a black Tux, with pants and , with black shoes  and his hair had some gray in the back,

he spoke, "Hello class, I'm Mr.Scoffs, and do you know why you're usuall teacher isn't here?"

Cartman spoke under his breath "Probably off, Getting her pussy licked by miley cyrus."

The hole class laughed but kyle or stan 

The teacher looked at the boy sitting in the back, by the other boy with blond hair "You back there in the corner what is you're name?"

Cartman, Put his hands together sweetlu and eyes looking innocence "My name is Eric Cartman Ma'am. " 

The class laughed again (-Kyle And stan.)

Mr.Scoffs looked at him as if cartman committed a crime 

"Well, Mr.Cartman, if you'd like to explain to me..who wanted to create world peace?" 

Cartman pretended to think,  "Was it..."

"You're Dick?" Cartman asked innocently 

The class again laughed at cartmans humor,  

Mr.scoffs spoke "No."

"It was  woodrow wilson, he created the fourteen,  points of peace from war from russia to japan,"

"Is it because they couldn't get pussy?" Cartman nearly laughed at his own joke, 

Mr.Scoffs looked annoyed, and Kyle couldn't blame him, "Young man, if you keep interrupting my class with profanity jokes I have to call home to you're parents, 

Eric snorted 

"Alright then." Mr.Scoffs began to start teaching. And kyle could tell this would be a long Lecture. 

*~*~*~**~*

His last hour of class, ends and he pecks stan on the cheek telling him he'll see him later, stan nods and goes hang out with cartman, and the rest of his friends, kenny told him to meet him in the back of the school og he waited for everyone to leave and headed out back,

It was shady and he didn't see kenny, 

"You came." A Dark voice approachs

Kyle flinches "Who are you?" Kyle says as he sees the mysterious man in a cape with a 'm' on it and underware? 

"Relaxe...I'm not gonna hurt you. ' kyle sighed 

And soon the man carefully takes off hia mask but looks to see if anyone is Here, then his mask is off showing messy blomd hair,

Kyle is shocked, he heard about Mysterion on the news, he got excited cause they actually have a superhero in south park, he'd watch the news everyday, but he never thought it could've been his best Friend 

"K-kenny?" 

Kenny grinned "Ya know all that news about Mysterion, and beating up criminals like badass?"

Kyle nodded "That's me, " kenny points to himself, 

"R-really?"

"Yep!" Kenny says proud of himself

"That's awesome! " kyle beamed, "I have a superhero as a friend! " 

Kenny chuckled "Yeah!"

They talked on and on, 

But they didn't noticed that a leaking shadow on top of the school is watching with binoculars. 

_"Found You..."_

 


	4. To little to late

This hole Mysterion stuff took him in at once, Making him giddy inside like a fucking schoolgirl like...like.."Ohhh mysterions my best friend omg oh my god, heheh" like a fricken school girl,

The other part of him was like "Are you insane? You could kill yourself walking, around fighting people kenny!"

But as always he just stuck with "Kenny?" 

Or whatever the hell he said, he didn't know, he still had that fucking school girl feeling in him, 

Kyle sighed, this had taken a lot out of him in a day, he didn't wanna return home yet tho,  he was pretty sure, his parents are gonna slap him, and make go in his room, and lock the door..

His phone, vibrated in his pocket, his hand getting it from his pocket, he opened his phone, it was a text from stan...

He thought...well better then being at home

_Stan:Do you wanna come over?_

was what the text said, kyle smiled,

_Kyle:Sure! Be right there!_

He sighed happily, shutting his phone off and putting it in his pocket,

 He's guessing, stan's still at the motel, since he doesn't wanna be at his parents place right now...

So kyle walked, thinking alot about the Mysterion stuff, 

It was a lot to take in, But he could handle it.


	5. Stan

"Stan?" Kyle's footsteps lightly walked in the soft carpet in the motel, finding the room number he knocked silently,

There was moaning.. "huh?"...

Kyle knocked again, "Stan...oh.." That was not a triplet of kyle in there, and stan was not masturbating to himself...that voice sounded alot Like..

"S-stan-" bebe

His hand grabbed the handle braking it the door broke up and he saw it, bebe on top of...ugh he didn't even wanna say it 

"K-kyle!" They both spoke in surprise 

Kyles fist had become bawls of fist tighting it so tight his knuckles were white,

He spoke with rage "Is this what you ask me to come over here for?" 

Stan sat up pushing bebe off of him the girl protested but slid of the bed quickly,  scrambling to get her clothes "w-wait k-kyle-"

"I'm done waiting, I'm done with being beating, I'm fucking done with it all, I'm not dealing with this crap anymore stan, you can have that slut!" Kyle pointed to bebe 

"I'm threw with being a shit rag! To you to my parents to everyone! "

"-le," 

"Goodbye stan! Its over!" Kyle yelled running out of the bedroom, quickly. Heading to the door, with tears still streaming in his eyes 

He ran out side quickly standing beside a building,  breathing heavily 

"Tears don't suit you dear, " a dark voice chuckled

"Leave me alone, kenny." Kyle stated trying to catch his breath

"Kenny? Now whos that?" The voice asked confused

"Would you knock it-" kyle turned to not see kenny there but a man in a Ridiculous costume, "who the fuck are you?"

The man giggled, who the fuck giggles?

"Why, My name is Professor Chaos, And i have come here to kidnap you!" 

"Well you fell terrible at it.' Kyle sneerd 

"Haha, no dougiee~"

There was a small shuffle behind kyle, as something Wet went around his mouth and, his eyes felt heavy,

There were loud chuckles and soon 

Everything went black.


	6. Stupid, Sadistic, Suicidal

I took, deep breaths walking to kenny's and the motel, aren't exactly close, but with my Scrawny Legs, and Fast running, it wasn't far, I was at his door in another second knocked slowly

A little girl opened the door, he smiled "Hey, karen is ken home?"

She nodded no, "oh."

Karen spoke, "but you can come in anyway, Kenny will be Home in about an Hour or two."

"Sure thanks. "

She nodded, and when i stepped in she closed the door behind me she went back to the kitchen, i sighed, Sitting down on the furniture they had, I look around the room, i could never imagine living like this, Sometimes i don't know how kenny, does, but he just does.

Karen stepped back out and sitted with kyle, "Kenny, said he'll be back in about two minutes he had to go.do something,"

"Oh okay. " i spoke there was a heavy silence in the air, 

Karen spoke again "It must be nice to have a big house."

My voice caught something i couldn't speak 

"And.nice stuff, and lots of food in the house."

I just stood there silently, what.was.i suppose to say? 'Yeah its nice, then living in a big house then a fucking clubhouse?' Hell, My dad already screwed that up

"And My brother-" karen said, with bitter in her vocie 

Now she got me there,  "W-what?"

"You heard me." Karen said no Hurt no regret of saying it

"You have a house, you have a car, nice clothes everyday, an a fucking lawyer as a dad, and my brother, what more do you Broflovskis want from us?"

I stood up, quickly heading towards "L-look oobviously i-i came at a bad time t-tell, k-kenny i said h-hi." I said quickly heading out the door, he said his sister -and brother. - didn't like me very much, But I wasn't about to start trouble with them, 

I rushed quickly to my house heading to my bedroom and locking my door, i acted like a completely Crazed person running like that, i took deep breaths, sitting down on my bed and inhaling heavily and exhaling 

She's wrong, its not nice here i don't have nice things, hell most of the things i had were Owned by me working, the onl thing my parents.ever brought me was this bed

I sighed, laying my head down and pulling the blankets up from them,

Its not nice, but its better then anywere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Topside about Stan: He straightens in the series, and when i mean abusive, i mean like, Neglect, Arguing, a little punching nothing extreme, stan's really being abused at home thats why he abusive to kyke.


End file.
